


score

by freezings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Facetime Sex, Soonhoonfest Round 1, Swearing, and the name of jihoon's older brother isn't mentioned but i ship yoonmin so., baking i think, but like literally just one line, so it's meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezings/pseuds/freezings
Summary: a cute and fluffy neighbors au, with junhao being the cutest couple ever and soonyoung being 'as sweet as can be'.





	score

**Author's Note:**

> double prompted
> 
> soonhoon fest prompt: amen by monsta x
> 
> tumblr prompt:  
> Person A and B are roommates that live together in a dorm. Their neighbor (whom Person A finds hella fucking cute), Person C, knocks on their door and asks if they have any sugar.  
> Person B pushes Person A out of the dorm, stating that “They’re as sweet as can be.”  
> BONUS: B locks the door and refuses to let A in until A and C talk to each other.

 

Junhui didn’t hate his roommate, not particularly, no. In fact, he may even love Soonyoung as a brother. Having the younger boy around has helped him more times than he can count. He’s been taken care of by Soonyoung, been a wingman for him, saved him from embarrasing and life-scarring situations way more than one would expect.

But right now, with his phone screen’s light reflecting on his face while video-chatting with his boyfriend whom he  _ hasn’t seen _ in a month, he definitely, absolutely,  _ despises _ Kwon Soonyoung. With his incessant screaming about how his crush has a new Facebook post. _ A goddamned Facebook post. _

In annoyance he wanted to scream as well, a wall and earphones not stopping Soonyoung’s irritating voice from entering his ears. His boyfriend, Minghao, was halfway through his story about the poor child he ate dim sum with–  _ bless his soul–  _ and Junhui could  _ not  _ hear a single thing about the ‘ _ dirt on the kid’s face’  _ and how he gave her 70 Chinese Yuan because  _ ‘she was asking very nicely, until she ran away.’ _ This angelic boy is what the devil’s spawn, Kwon Soonyoung, is keeping Junhui from telling he was scammed.

“ _ Baobei, _ I honestly can’t hear you, because Soonyoung is screaming so loudly and I really want to punch him in the face. I’ll be back.” Junhui told Minghao’s (oh-so beautiful) smiling face, nodding in (incredible) understanding. With the younger’s reply of (the sweetest)  _ ‘tell him I said hello!’ _ Junhui ventured unto his journey across the hall.

“Soonyoung, you piece of shit. Open this goddamn door and shut the fuck up before I shut you the fuck up. I haven’t heard from Minghao since he left last month, and I’m honestly looking forward to some facetime sex, or so help me, Kwon–” His hard knocking was cut off by a disheveled Soonyoung pulling the door open, a blanket over his shoulders like a long, sad, cape. “Soonyoung, stop freaking the fuck out, and shut up.” Junhui was about to leave after proving his point until he heard a thud from behind him.

Soonyoung fell to the floor, an  _ OTL _ position setting upon the floor, blanket-cape spread across the floor. “He– He posted a selca.”

Junhui groans, turning around with a stubborn stomp, vision focusing on the cellphone that Soonyoung faced toward him. “ _ He’s with his brother.” _

“ _My brother’s lovely boyfriend, Park Jimin hacked my account to post this._ _  
_ _We’re so cute~”_

Attached was a photo of –indeed their neighbour– Lee Jihoon, together with an older-looking boy, the two watching something from a phone, earphones shared between the two, posted an hour ago.

“So what, Soonyoung? Can’t he spend the day with his family in peace? He can probably hear you screaming, and they’re probably going here to complain about the noise–” He was cut off by a ring on their doorbell, followed by a gentle knock. Junhui looks at Soonyoung, and the dancer looks back up at him in worry. “See, what did I tell you?”

Junhui ran out to open the door, Soonyoung panickedly locking himself in his room. He opens their front door only to see –the one and only– Lee Jihoon standing in front of their dorm, a polite stance and soft smile on his face.

“Hello, Junhui, how are you? I hope I’m not intruding.” Jihoon asks politely, his hand settling for a soft wave. Junhui waves back asking, “It’s fine, Jihoon. What brings our delightful neighbour outside of our humble abode?”

Jihoon chuckles lightly, “I was wondering if you had some sugar– my brother’s visiting, you see, and we started to bake, until we realized we didn’t have any sugar. So if maybe, Junhui–” Junhui nodded, a knowing smile on his face. An incredible idea popped into his head, like a lightbulb going off on top of his head. He quickly gave a polite ‘ _ Sure, Jihoon. Be right back.’  _ to his neighbour before running into his dorm and to Soonyoung’s room. 

“Soonyoung!” Junhui called out through the locked door. “Who was it?” the younger asked, unlocking the door and opening it. “It’s a delivery guy, you have a package, and you have to sign, apparently?” Junhui, with all his might, tried not to smile and expose his glorious plan.

“Package? Really?” Soonyoung dropped his blanket-cape, and treaded down to their front door. Junhui quickly ran to the kitchen to grab the sugar and pushed the sugar into the dumbfounded younger boy. Soonyoung was pushed out the door with Junhui calling out, “He’s as sweet as can be! Please take care of him!”

Soonyoung slammed his fists at the door, calling out  _ ‘hyung’ _ repeatedly. Junhui stayed by the door, until the screaming stopped –which was probably Soonyoung realizing his crush was behind him– and replaced with Jihoon asking if Soonyoung wanted to help them out in baking the cake, and Junhui swears he can hear Soonyoung stuttering from behind the door.

After a few minutes, and Junhui settled into his bed, apologizing to Minghao for taking too long, he hears a scream from the neighbour, –probably the boyfriend, he assumes– “ _ Your name sounds familiar… Soon– Soonyoung? Soonyoung! Are you the one Jihoon’s always stalk–” _

Minghao coos at the story, and he knows he did well.

* * *

 

“Ah, are you sure? It’s okay, really, I can knock and beg, hyung’s probably going to let me in. I don’t want to intrude while you’re with your family–” Soonyoung stops with his rambling, realizing what he said.  _ Oh shit. He’s not supposed to know about that. What if he finds out he’s stalking him? He’s gonna freak out. He’s gonna get angry. He’ll think he’s weird. He’s gonna ask him to get out of his beautiful sight–  _

“It’s– It’s fine, Soonyoung. My brother’s boyfriend loves new people, and I think we need an extra hand– I don’t think my brother’s going to be any help, so–” Jihoon knocks on his door, a boy only a few centimeters taller than Jihoon opens the door.

“Jihoonie, did you get the sugar? Where–” The boy looked up to see Soonyoung holding the bag of sugar, “We have a visitor, then! Come in, quickly.” The two enter, Soonyoung apologizing for the intrusion, the shorter boys waving it off.

“I’m Jimin! I’m Jihoonie’s brother’s boyfriend, nice to meet you–” Jimin looked up at Soonyoung expectantly. “I’m– I’m Soonyoung. Jihoon’s neighbour, nice to meet you too, Jimin.” Soonyoung stuttered out.

Jimin’s eyebrows scrunched in thought, “Soon– Soonyoung? Your name sounds really familiar, hyung, have you heard of Soonyoung’s name anywhere–” He snaps in fingers in recollection. “Ah! You’re Soonyoung! Jihoon’s Soonyoung! His Youngie–”

Jihoon immediately covered Jimin’s mouth, and muffled his words. Jihoon’s face was burning red, hitting his hyung repeatedly. “Jiminnie-hyung, why don’t we continue the cake. I got the sugar, let’s start the batter, alright.” Jimin looked up at Jihoon knowingly, but nodded with a smug smile on his face. “Alright then, Soonyoung, do you want to help out?” Soonyoung nods quickly, handing the sugar to the older’s waiting hands.

Soonyoung believes it’s only wishful thinking, but he swore he saw Jihoon avoid his gaze while blushing. But when Jihoon hit Jimin and told him to stop, (in a really  _ really _ cute way) Soonyoung gained confidence in himself.

Soonyoung smiled in disbelief,  _ “I believe in myself. I believe in my charm. Junhui would be so proud of me.” _

The three ventured into the kitchen, Jihoon’s brother entering and introducing himself to Soonyoung before leaving quickly, with Jimin calling at him to help out, fruitlessly.

“What’d I tell you,” Jihoon nudges Soonyoung’s arm, “he’s not any help with anything, really.” Soonyoung chuckles and comments on the siblings’ cold treatment. Jihoon hits his shoulder in disagreement, while smiling, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.  _ Score. _

Jimin smiles at the two, asking for help. And like the world (or the people close to them both– Jimin and Junhui) was plotting against Soonyoung, Jimin excuses himself  _ ‘to check up on Jihoon’s brother’ _ , and  _ ‘they both can continue the baking.’ _ Fuck _. _

_ Shitfuckmotherfuckingshitfuckmotherfucker. _

Soonyoung was having a mental breakdown and his heart was beating fast. _This means he’ll be alone with his years-long crush._ _Chill, Soonyoung,_ he tells himself, _breathe._

Jihoon quietly nods, face as red as ever ( _ Hope _ , thinks Soonyoung) and returns to mixing the ingredients together, softly humming to a tune. Soonyoung asks what he could be of help, Jihoon directing him to collect ingredients, and both blushing furiously. Soonyoung on how  _ domestic _ their situation is, and Jihoon was blushing at how good Soonyoung’s arm looked mixing the ingredients, gentle smiles on their faces as they exchanged conversations while working.

Halfway through the process, the two boys covered in different ingredients, stickiness on their fingertips, the cake finally in the oven, and they were quietly giggling about a joke Soonyoung got from an online joke generator.

Soonyoung didn’t want to assume, but he was sure that the shorter moved closer and closer, until they were now shoulder to shoulder, leaning on the countertop, waiting for the cake’s timer to end. And like some cliché high school teen movie, their eyes met, only for the two to turn away and blush.

Soonyoung pep-talked himself, ‘ _ I’m going to ask him out.’ _ He concluded,  _ ‘I’m gonna suck it up and ask him out. For dinner. Or lunch. Whatever’s convenient for him. I’m gonna do it.’ _

And, ( _ "Why is the world turning his life into some kind of chick-flick?” _ ) right when he was saying the first word,  _ ‘I was wondering–’  _ Lee Jihoon also opened his mouth to say  _ ‘Soonyoung, so–’  _ Now they were in a dangerous dilemma on,  _ who’s going to adjust. _

“Ah, Jihoon, what was it?” Soonyoung asked, suddenly anxiety filled his bones and his heart was thumping. “You were saying?”

Jihoon looked all shy, and (adorable) he looked down on the floor, eyelashes beautifully fluttering against his cheekbone, smiling to himself, he begins, “Soonyoung, maybe– maybe, if you have time, we can go… out. Maybe?” Jihoon’s voice cracked nervously, and the older boy was speechless.

_Did his goddamn crush just ask him out?_ _He’s not a loser? Who stalks his crush on a daily basis? Who memorizes his birthday and the time he goes out to take out the trash? Who knows his class schedule and teachers? Who–_

“Of course, Jihoon!” His voice was shaking, he knows it. He said it too fast, he sounds desparate. He was dying, he’s going to faint any moment now. “Of course, definitely, yeah. Maybe– you can– you know– text me, and…”

Jihoon exhaled deeply, a smile settling on his face, looking up at Soonyoung with that (blessed) eye-smile, tiny fangs on his teeth showing.  _ Lord, am I in heaven? _

“I’d like that, Soonyoung.”

The kiss on the cheek that Jihoon gives him after he says goodbye to go back to his own dorm needs no words.  _ Score. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this Trash i love soonhoon and please support IN THE RAIN: Soonhoon Fest
> 
> i cant believe this is my first fic ok thank u  
> talk to me  
> @vocalspjm


End file.
